Asesinatos
by HanakoOo
Summary: ¿Qué harías..? ¿Qué harías si algo de ti que creías olvidado volviera a pedir subitamente tu atención..?¿Qué harías... si todo en lo que habias creido se desmoronara ante tu vista? ¿Qué..? Secuela a "Dejala en Paz" adelantada a tres años.
1. Prólogo

Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia es completamente diferente a la primera. Otro concepto. Aunque tiene – y tendrá – montones de referencias de la primera (Déjala en Paz). De cualquier manera, espero que la disfruten.

"Asesinatos"

Prólogo

"Si alguna vez deseas de verdad matar a alguien, mátame a mi primero."

Aquel único enunciado, aquella sencilla frase, era en lo único e lo que podía pensar. Sacárselo de la cabeza parecía ser imposible, una especie de misión, - de necesidad – que no se cumple. Una Odisea. Una guerra entera.

¿Por qué semejante cosa tuvo que haber sido dicha en primer lugar?

Habían vivido ya 3 años juntos. 3 años enteros de estar con el otro, de apoyarse, de entenderse, y el hombre – pero oh, pobre ser – no tenía otra opción más que odiarlo. Con toda su alma y corazón.

Porque no lo estaba dando todo.

Porque jamás sería posible.

Se daba cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Muy a pesar de él y de la mujer con la que había estado compartiendo su vida, una parte esencial de él que había sido ignorada y que creía no volvería a ser necesaria, reclamaba de nuevo su atención. Le llamaba, le exigía volver a ser quien alguna vez había sido.

Acostado en la cama, apretando su cabeza con sus manos en medio del sudor, su cuerpo humano le quemaba. Parecía intentar absorber toda clase de calor en toda el aula, todo rastro de luz y de vida, para así dañarle tanto como le fuera posible.

Era el alma la que debía ser infamemente castigada por el pecado que cometiera.

Y aquella frase se negaba a desaparecer. Como un murmullo que corre a través del aire, atravesaba su cabeza y oídos cada tres segundos. Después como un intenso grito, producto de su imaginación, gritado por su amada. Había sido ella quien había proferido la frase, la autora, la responsable, así que no lo pareció extraño que llegara a proferirla a fuerza de pulmón.

"Mátame a mi primero…"

¿Matar a la persona que le había enseñado que se puede vivir a pesar de tener el pasado más duro? ¿Por qué no? En aquel momento, por aquel único instante, creyó que todas y cada una de las cosas que ella le había mencionado no eran nada más que una mentira, y que siempre (por lo menos desde que ella comenzó a enseñarle) había tenido una idea equivocada del mundo.

Porque tal vez su idea principal era la correcta.

Aquella tonta idea que había tenido antes de siquiera haberse dado el privilegio de conocerla. La idea de que el mundo humano no era nada más que un lugar azul en el que sus habitantes tenían periodos de vida ridículamente pequeños y que eran extremadamente débiles. En cualquier ámbito.

Hasta que ella le probó lo contrario.

Tal vez no era más físicamente fuerte que él, pero sus ideas estaban tan bien plasmadas e imprentas en su mente que le era imposible a él – incluso a él – removerlas. Era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión y era increíblemente valiente.

¿Entonces porqué…?

¿Por qué no dejarse caer en aquella inevitable y diabólica tentación parecía ser tan difícil?

No… No lo parecía. Lo era.

Emitiendo un grito desde lo más hondo de su garganta, sus extremidades se tensaron e intentó callar a la voz en su cabeza apretando más – casi hasta el punto de sentirse explotar - sus fuertes manos contra sus oídos.

No funcionó.

Aun con una pequeña capa de sudor cubriendo su musculoso cuerpo, con aquella sensación de nauseas y moribundez que se negaba a irse, y con aquella increíble debilidad que le aquejaba, se levantó de la cama.

Apenas salió, comenzó a escuchar sonidos en la puerta principal. Alguien entraba.

¿Quién…?

La blanca puerta se abrió, y detrás de ella se dejo mostrar ella.

De 20 años ya, acabando de llegar de la universidad, con una carpeta en las manos, y al apenas verle, una increíblemente grande preocupación plegada en el rostro. Con rapidez dejo la carpeta en la mesa más cercana y se giro asustada hacia él.

- Grimmjow-

Sonrió. Ella estaba ahí. Cayó al suelo sintiéndose aun más débil.

Pero no importaba. Porque ella estaba ahí. Y ahora corría hacia él para abrazarle y preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba.

Lamentablemente… La tentación de matarle…

No se había ido.


	2. Cap 1: Realidades

**Nota: **Yaaaarhh gente! Sé perfectamente que soy una maldita irresponsable por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo. ¿Pero quieren saber lo gracioso del asunto? Ya tengo varios escritos, pero como ustedes deben pensar que soy una perra - y a decir verdad, están en lo correcto - continuaré tardandome todo lo que yo quiera. ¿Vale? Que una cosa si quede clara, de que voy a terminar esta historia, la voy a terminar.

Disfrutenla!

* * *

><p>"Realidades."<p>

No recordaba que el despertarse le ocasionase tan poco pesar. Lo único que en realidad recordaba acerca de despertar era aquél sentimiento de cansancio y de pesadez que generalmente le acompañaban al apenas abrir los ojos para comenzar el día. Pero no ese. Algo era diferente de una buena manera.

Frente su ser, se encontraba la encarnación humana de la palabra "especial".

Allí estaba, completamente dormida, frente a él, con la tenue luz del sol del mediodía atravesando la ventana, perfecta, como todo el tiempo, y para él.

Para él.

Haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo, acercó su fornido y fuerte cuerpo al de ella. Un gesto de alegría casi desapercibido se presentó en su femenino rostro al sentir el calor del ser amado pegado a sí misma, y con un quejido más de pereza que de dolor, abrió lentamente los cafés ojos. Aquella mirada café, un tanto desorientada por la inconsciencia del sueño, se topó con otra, más centrada, más sobria y azul, que la recibió con una efímera sonrisa. No le tomó más que tres segundos hundir su pequeña cabeza en el estrecho pecho del hombre que la acompañaba mientras sonreía radiantemente.

- Buenos días. – el saludo de una voz de mujer, un tanto cansada, entró desde su pecho hasta sus oídos. Una bienvenida, un gesto de cariño, tan temprano en la mañana.

Después, una sonrisa que no mostraba necesariamente cariño fue plasmada en los labios del varón, que aparentemente se negó a responder el saludo sacudiendo la cabeza testaruda y juguetonamente.

- ¿Grimmjow? – le llamó la joven recostada a su lado, levantándose, para poder mirarle a la cara.

Después, una vista que se desvía a otro lado lo aclaró todo de repente. Encima de la repisa con libros, al lado del buró, se encontraba el reloj, igual de negro que siempre, igual de preciso y puntual que todos los días, mostrándole la más grande de las tragedias a la joven adulta que lo miraba, absorta en el único pensamiento de que…

- ¡Es infinitamente tarde! –la exclamación fue dicha con un grado tan poco controlado de enojo, que al hombre, que había estado reposando quietamente, le pareció el tiempo justo para comenzar a preocuparse.

La mirada café, ahora molesta, se dirigió al par testarudo de ojos azules, que la contemplaban con la mayor relajación posible. Después, un empujón realizado por unas piernas delgadas y prefectas acompañado de dos sonidos: uno de dolor y otro de rabia. Alguien cayó de la cama para recibir un gustoso – se podía decir por su sonrisa – almohadazo en la cara, y finalmente, ambos se levantaron, una para dirigirse a la ducha, y el otro para comenzar a cambiarse tan prontamente como posible, esquivando el baño.

Quince minutos después, la cocina del hogar de ambos, había sido utilizada únicamente para prender el tostador – un gesto de parte de el hombre de tanto cabellos como ojos azules, que buscaba llenar su estomago con algo – y para abrir el refrigerador, buscando una porción mínima de leche.

Un par de pies descalzos, un pantalón ajustado que había sido vestido y puesto tan apresuradamente que se humedecía ante el cuerpo de la joven, un suéter negro que apenas estaba siendo puesto y que se mojaba instantáneamente ante el contacto del cabello negro y en picos de la joven que formaban parte de su cabeza y rostro tanto como su mirada marrón y labios rojizos, entraron en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué rayos no me despertaste?

La pregunta quedó en el aire por un par de segundos, para ser mal contestada tiempo después.

- Te veías demasiado cómoda durmiendo.

- Eres un idiota.

- Ya.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por poco tiempo para después comenzar a discutir.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que hacerme esto está mal! – exclamó para iniciar la joven cuyo cabello infinitamente lacio y negro caía desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía con sui cabeza - ¡No es un problema del que pueda sacarme fácilmente después!

La respuesta a la queja no se hizo esperar, mezclada con enojo:

- ¡Deja de actuar como si no lo supiera, Tatsuki! ¡Claro que lo sé! – replicó, moviendo los brazos mientras daba la explicación - ¡Yo también voy a tener problemas, yo también voy a llegar tarde, y no me va a ir bien!

A la joven no le agradó en lo más mínimo la forma en la que le respondió el hombre que era notoriamente más alto que ella. Esa vez la queja aumentó no solo de gravedad, sino de volumen y tono, formulada como una pregunta llena de coraje.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- ¡No despertarme sabiendo que tú debes largarte al trabajo y yo empujar mi trasero a la universidad!

El hombre de ojos azules no se quedó helado al escuchar a la joven hablar de semejante manera, pero tampoco le pareció normal. No muy seguido era así de grosera, y cuando lo era, por lo menos debería tener enormes antecedentes de estrés en la espalda para estallar.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió.

El adulto se negó a responder. Si lo hacía, entonces se iba a desatar una explosión de molestia y coraje. Para evadir la pregunta, solo le hizo falta girarse hacia donde se encontraba su definición de desayuno – aquel par de panes depositados en la tostadora – para descubrir que ya no tenía ni un mínimo rastro de apetito. Se molestó un tanto más, y su entrecejo se hundió profunda mente en el arco de su entre ceja. Odiaba irse al trabajo con el estomago vacío, pero el hambre se había marchado sin avisarle al comenzar su discusión con su joven acompañante.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó gritando esa vez.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, dejando a la mujer de tez muy ligeramente bronceada sin la respuesta que esperaba con tanta desesperación. Al encontrarse en una conversación en la que solo ella hablaba, aumentó más su molestia, rasgando las puertas del enojo. No hizo sonido alguno por unos momentos, no dijo nada, intentado tranquilizarse. Al subir las manos hacia su cabeza tomando con fuerza su cabello, se dio cuenta de que intentar controlar su enojo en realidad no tenía sentido porqué _**no iba a lograrlo. **_

Acto seguido gritó, dándose por vencida.

- ¡Deja ya de actuar como un idiota! ¡Respóndeme!

El hombre podía sentir el estrés de la mujer detrás de él. Podía sentir las emociones de ella rasgándole como un dolor interno cada parte de su cuerpo, aumentando la adrenalina y la necesidad de contestar gritando también. No quería hacerlo. Realmente su cabeza le ordenaba no responder y mantener la calma, pero su cuerpo había estado acostumbrado a luchar toda su vida. Mientras la mujer seguía esperando su respuesta con enojo, el esperaba que el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, el impulso nervioso de su mandíbula de enfrente hacia atrás detonando rabia, y la contracción de los músculos de sus brazos desaparecieran. Y que se llevara el terrible escozor de su garganta por la necesidad de gritar y no hacerlo también.

Pero ninguno de los síntomas se marchó, y al escuchar el bufido de molestia de la joven y su diminuta mano alcanzar su brazo, no pudo contenerse.

Después de todo, se había preparado a sí mismo para luchar durante más de una vida.

La tomó de los hombros y comenzó a gritar con fuerza.

- ¡Me molesta que únicamente nos veamos una hora diario! ¡Me enfurece en lo más hondo del estomago el pensar que otro hombre va a mirarte y que yo te voy a importar menos que nada! ¡Me molesta que no te des cuenta que casi no me ves ya!

La mujer de ojos marrón no dijo nada, pues sabía que la aclaración del hombre de cabellos azules era cierta. ¿Pero qué diablos podía hacer? Desde hacía un año que había descubierto que los ingresos del hogar en donde ambos vivían había ya bajado, y que, para costear los gastos de el colegio, uno de los dos se vería en necesidades de trabajar. Ella comenzó a buscar un empleo, pero el joven peli azul se había molestado al saber que en realidad no hacía nada, así que el empleo lo tomó el.

Desde ese entonces, las casi 16 horas que pasaban juntos bajaron al mínimo de 3.

Aun así respondió al los gritos de su acusador.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? – respondió, furiosa - ¿Crees que a mí no me resulta desesperante llegar y no encontrarte en casa, y que cuando lo hagas sea solo para descansar? ¡Deja ya de pensar en ti solamente! ¡Somos dos los infelices aquí!

Dicho, esto, empujó al hombre que aun la sostenía de los brazos, y molesta, intentó marcharse. Pero a Grimmjow le pareció que la discusión aun no terminaba. Lleno de ira y de despecho al ver que Tatsuki lo único que en realidad buscaba era dejar el problema del lado, la tomó por la muñeca, y sin cuidar ser delicado, le jaló hacia él.

- ¿A dónde vas? – al ver la expresión de ligero dolor en la cara de la joven ante el fuerte agarrón de muñeca, aflojó su contacto ligeramente - ¡Deja de intentar poner las cosas del lado!

La joven se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar la verdad recién dicha.

- ¡No es así! ¿Pero qué esperas que haga? ¿Dejar la universidad? – al ver la mirada de sorpresa del par de ojos azules que aun la observaba, la rabia que tenía aun en el estómago le dio ganas de reírse - ¡No seas idiota! ¿De dónde diablos esperas que consiga dinero después?

Al sentir el tono de burla que su justificación mostraba, la rabia del adulto aumentó. Era tanto el estrés que sentía, que decidió que ya era momento de soltarla si no deseaba lastimarle. Con el entrecejo prácticamente mezclado con la nariz, soltó poco a poco la muñeca de la joven, que apenas lo hizo, lo empujó para marcharse.

Tomó varias cosas que había dejado en la mesa, y se marchó, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

El simplemente se puso un par de zapatos, y cerrando la puerta de la casa con llave, se marchó de ahí.


End file.
